Memories
by Soar318
Summary: The Smashers have returned to their worlds, but they haven't forgotten Super Smash Bros...


_**Memories**_

By Soar318

_Memories, memories,_

_Thank you for the memories..._

The Subspace Army was vanquished. Super Smash Brothers Brawl was over. All the glorious battles, all the victories, the defeats.

And also all the strange, yet wonderful and memorable moments spent in the Smash Mansion...

"Bun! Bun! Where are you?" Fumu howled as she raced down Castle Dedede's corridors, nearly smashing into her little brother as she struggled to find him.

"_Nee-cha_, what's wrong?" Bun asked, confused. Ever since Nightmare was defeated, there hasn't been any demon beasts, which meant that Pupupu Land was safe, and so was the galaxy. It also meant that there hasn't been anything exciting any more, save the many months that Kirby, Sir Meta Knight and King Dedede have mysteriously vanished, and then mysteriously reappeared again.

"It's Kirby, Sir Meta Knight and Dedede! I think something's wrong with them!" Fumu explained hurriedly, her eyes wide. "Escaragon, Sword, and Blade are with them. Come on!" With that she took off at top speed, Bun struggling to keep up with her.

They arrived at the door to a balcony, and saw Escaragon, Dedede's assistant and personal punching bag quietly peeking through the door from behind the wall. Sword and Blade, Meta Knight's knaves, stood opposite him, also watching quietly. Turning around, Escaragon lifted a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. The two knaves didn't even spare them a glance. The snail then made room for the two children to peek at the balcony too.

But what Bun saw severely disappointed him. Instead of something immensely interesting (or horrible) all he saw was the fat king, Kirby, and the blue knight standing together on the balcony, quietly talking, as the three gazed out over the town. The door muffled their voices, and he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"_Nee-cha_, there's nothing wrong with them!" Bun whispered irritably. "They're just standing there and talking."

"We know that, Bun, but His Majesty and Kirby are enemies! Why would the two be standing together and not be trying to kill each other?" Escaragon answered, watching them quietly.

"Yeah, and what is Meta Knight be doing with them?" Fumu added quietly.

Bun shook his head and shrugged. "No idea. But you're right. It _does_ seem really odd..." he trailed off, as they continued to watch the three talk. However, none of the eavesdroppers had the thought to open the glass door, and actually _hear_ what the unlikely trio were talking about. If they had, they might have heard something like this...

"Remember the time when you smashed the sandbag 2000 feet?"

"Oh yeah. No one was able to beat that record for weeks!"

"Poyo poy poyo po! (_But then Boswer batted it 2001 feet right after Christmas._)"

"I know. And they say Christmas is the season to be jolly..."

"I think you overreacted. You threw a tantrum for _weeks_."

"He beat me by _one foot_!"

"Poyo po poy (_You could have tried batting it 2002 feet._)"

"...Whatever."

"Idiot."

_Time goes on, when it is gone,_

_We'll have our memories..._

Tails frowned slightly as he gazed at the two hedgehogs lying under the tree below him. Rouge copied him as she muttered half to herself, "This isn't right. They're supposed to be _rivals_, for Chaos's sake..."

Tails nodded in agreement. "And rivals don't chat under trees. They should be fighting over something random, or racing, or _something_..."

Rouge glanced over at the little fox hovering beside her in the air. "When did this start happening?"

"About a week after he found him. You know, when he disappeared for months?"

"Shadow also disappeared too."

"This is really odd. And confusing."

"Agreed."

The bat pursed her full lips as she mumbled, "I just want to know _why_ Sonic and Shadow aren't beating each other up..."

But if they were listening to their conversation, they might have known.

"I still find it odd that you can damage Smashers just by _touching_ them when you use you're Final Smash..."

"Well, I find it odd that during Chaos Control, there's swirly red stuff in the air. And why did you only use Chaos Control? I mean, I can just grab one of those timer thingies that slow down time."

"Don't forget the time when you grabbed one and _you_ slowed down."

"I'll never forgive Fox for making me lose..."

_Thank you for the time together,_

_Thank you from my heart,_

Toadsworth could only stare at the four chatting over tea in Peach's garden with shock, horror, dismay, and his jaw around his feet.

Boswer Junior could hardly blame him.

When his dad had left for months, and then returned with no stomach for kidnapping Peach again, he had gotten worried. When his dad started randomly disappearing, he had grown suspicious. And when he finally found the guts to follow his dad, he had nearly keeled over with shock. And the rose bush would have probably left quite a bit of thorns in his shell.

However, he was discovered by Toadsworth. But after one look at Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach having tea and chatting with none other than their greatest enemy, Bowser the Koopa King, no words or explanations had to be said.

Suddenly, the elderly toad made a small squeaking noise, and then fainted. Bowser Jr. sighed. He guessed he might as well drag him back to the castle.

Mario frowned slightly. "Did you guys a-hear something? Sounded like a mouse."

"Nope."

"No."

"..."

"Don't-a worry, Peach. The castle's too-a clean for a mouse."

"Add that to the fact the she can slap the King of Evil so hard he fell off a roof, and you have a spotless castle year-round."

"He nearly broke my tiara!"

"You didn't have to-a send him to-a the a-infirmary because of it."

"What was he-a doing on the roof, anyway?"

"No idea."

_Always now we will remember,_

_When we are apart... _

Ash glanced over at his Pikachu, rather confused.

Sure, Pikschu was his first Pokemon, and he shared an unbreakable bond with it, but he just couldn't understand why it was talking with the Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur he had never seen nor met before. And no matter where Ash and Pikachu went, if it was somewhere in a city, the four Pokemon would somehow find each other again.

He had tried many times to listen in on their conversation, but unfortunately, he couldn't understand what they're talking about.

Coupled with fact that Pikachu had disappeared for months at an unknown place, it just made Ash feel more confused than ever.

"_Have you told Ash that we're Smashers yet?_"

"_Naw. He'll probably find out when he meets Red. That guy brags so much, he even said that his bread was way tastier than Lucas's, even though it was from the same bag._"

"_Yeah, and he got frozen for the rest of the morning by Lucas's PK Freeze._"

"_I didn't really want to unfreeze him, although I saw Link gave him the middle for revenge._"

"_What he do?_"

"_Long story..._"

_Memories, memories,_

_Thank you for the memories._

_Time goes on, when it is gone_

_We'll have our memories..._

...but those times will always be remembered by the Smashers and the Assitant Trophies, as they wait for the next Super Smash Brothers announcement.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. My computer broke down, and the monitor's not here. I had to do this on my little sister's computer, which used to be mine. Anyway, i got inspired by this song that my elementary school music teacher made up. We always sang it to the 4th graders at the end of the school year, since they're leaving for middle school. I cried when I first heard it. It was one of the few songs that the music teacher made up. As soon as I got my monitor back, I'll update. Later! **


End file.
